Una dulce respuesta - Especial San Valentín 2018
by NyuFran
Summary: Hinata está planeando una dulce sorpresa para Naruto, sin embargo, hay un único problema: ¡Naruto tiene una carie y no quiere que nadie sepa de ella! Cuando todo sale mal en el día más romántico del año, ¿hay alguna forma de solucionar las cosas para el pequeño Naruto?. (NaruHina). Especial (atrasado) de San Valentín.
1. El día de San Valentín (I parte)

Este año me decidí a reescribir el especial que hice durante 2018 (y a terminarlo ajajaja soy la peor)

Originalmente el especial iba a estar dividido en dos partes: "El día de San Valentín" y "El ingrediente perfecto", pero para que cada capítulo no quedase tan largo terminé dividiendo ambos, así que quedarán cuatro partes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

 **Una dulce respuesta**

 **(Especial de San Valentín)**

 **…**

 **"El día de San Valentín"**

 **Parte I**

.

Era el día de San Valentín, aquella primera vez que lo vio.

A Hinata solo le bastaba cerrar sus ojos para recordarlo claramente.

Cursaba la escuela primaria y estaba acompañando a su madre a recoger un pedido realizado en una pastelería cercana, cuando conoció a quién sería el causante del futuro latir acelerado de su corazón.

La tienda, llena a rebosar por el día tan especial, se asemejaba más a un lugar mágico para una niña de ocho años que cualquier otro sitio en el mundo. Inundada como estaba del aroma de galletas recién horneadas, y con sus estantes repletos de pasteles, bombones y otras delicias, la pequeña Hinata deseó probar cada uno de aquellos dulces, aunque, estaba segura, que de plantearle la idea a su madre esta le contestaria con una negativa. Sin embargo, ella se contentaba con aquel aroma tan cálido y especial.

" _El amor_ " -solía decir su madre-, " _es el mejor ingrediente al cocinar_ "

Entonces, ¿cuánto amor se necesitaría para cocinar tantos dulces?

Fue, mientras se preguntaba aquello, que él apareció. O, más bien, fue cuando Hinata lo vio.

Un niño, probablemente de su edad, que la observaba fijamente desde detrás del mostrador. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría estado allí, tan solo mirándola en silencio.

\- _Hey, ¿te gustan los bombones?_ -Hinata aún recordaba como aquella simple pregunta había sido suficiente para producirle un sobresalto. Tal vez porque no esperaba que él fuese a hablarle sin conocerla. Sin embargo, lo hizo, y ella -a pesar de toda la timidez de la que solía ser presa-, fue capaz de responder.

\- _Sí… mucho_ -aceptó. El niño, de cabello rubio, sonrió con sus palabras.

\- _¡Entonces te daré uno!_ -susurró entusiasmado. Sin preguntarle, sostuvo su mano y tiró de ella, llevándola tras el mostrador.

Y pronto, e igual de rápido, Hinata sostenía un pequeño bombón de chocolate entre sus manos.

\- _¿Qué esperas? Pruébalo_ -él la alentó, expectante. No había nada más que entusiasmo en sus ojos, por lo que Hinata decidió confiar en aquel extraño niño. Un pequeño escalofrió inundó su boca en el segundo en que dio una mordida, consiguiendo que él sonriera al notarlo-. _Está delicioso, ¿verdad?_

Ella asintió.

\- _Muchas gracias_ -se apresuró a responder. No dudó en hacer una reverencia por aquel regalo.

\- _No hay de qué, todo el mundo está regalando chocolates-dattebayo_ -él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia-. _No entiendo la razón, pero parecía divertido_ -en aquel instante Hinata quiso responder su duda y explicarle sobre la tradición de San Valentín, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Él se enderezó y estiró su mano en su dirección-. _Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto, Namikaze Naruto_ -anunció.

Ella sonrió y alzó su mirada, encontrándose directamente con sus ojos azules.

\- _Mi… mi nombre es…_

…

\- ¡Hinata!

La joven Hyuga dio un salto, regresando por fin a la realidad.

Justo frente a ella, su mejor amiga la observaba con un puchero, replicándole en silencio su falta de atención.

\- Lo siento -musitó de inmediato, avergonzada. La joven, de ojos jade, solo suspiró. Las ventajas de ser mejores amigas es que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

\- Pensabas en el tonto de Naruto otra vez, ¿cierto? -adivinó, sintiéndose de inmediato satisfecha con solo ver el rostro de la chica sonrojarse por haber sido descubierta.

\- Yo… ¡yo no…!

Sakura comenzó a reír. Hinata realmente era como un libro abierto. Con doce años recién cumplidos ella continuaba siendo la misma chica tímida de siempre, aquella que se avergonzaba con excesiva facilidad y quién, por alguna razón, continuaba enamorada de aquel niño ingenuo, su compañero de salón, que no era capaz de siquiera sospechar sus sentimientos.

\- Realmente no sé qué ves en él -resopló finalmente. Aunque era mentira, ellas ya habían tenido muchas veces aquella conversación.

\- Es que él es… es realmente muy amable -susurró Hinata, en voz baja, llevando un mechón de su azulado cabello tras su oreja, un gesto que repetía cuando estaba nerviosa. Tras eso guardó silencio, sin añadir nada más, probablemente pensando en alguna cosa en particular.

De todas formas, Sakura sonrió al verla.

Tal vez no entendía como era que Naruto podía ser tan especial para Hinata, pero definitivamente entendía a la perfección aquel sentimiento que inundaba a su mejor amiga.

Después de todo, ella también lo sentía.

\- La próxima semana será San Valentín, ¿por qué no le regalas algo? -aventuró. Hinata dio un salto con sus palabras y a Sakura le bastó ver su expresión para adivinar que de seguro ella ya lo había pensado-. ¿Has preparado algo ya, Hinata?

La joven negó con su cabeza, como si la simple pregunta fuese una locura.

\- De seguro él lo rechazará -musitó temerosa. Sakura sonrió.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. Yo estoy segura de que lo aceptará -afirmó, otorgándole ánimos como siempre-. ¡Ten confianza, Hinata! ¡Tú cocinas dulces deliciosos! Y, además, será San Valentín, todas las chicas estarán regalando chocolates a sus amigos.

\- Pero Naruto-kun… él… -ella hizo silencio, conservando sus propios temores para sí misma. Sin embargo, a Sakura solo le tomó un minuto entenderlo.

\- Ah, ¿lo dices por dónde vive? -preguntó, obteniendo un mero asentimiento de cabeza.

\- No soy tan buena cocinando… -susurró. Sin embargo, no podía detener el latir rápido de su corazón, ya entusiasmado con la idea. Después de todo, ella siempre había anhelado retribuir, de cualquier manera, el bombón que él le había obsequiado años atrás, aquella mañana de San Valentín.

Incluso había buscado recetas por internet, tutoriales y tips. Y en la cocina estaban los ingredientes necesarios.

Lo único que faltaba, era que ella se atreviese a prepararlo.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se levantó de la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre la misma. El repentino movimiento le produjo un sobresalto. Cuando alzó la mirada, Hinata se encontró con la mirada determinada de su mejor amiga.

\- Tu madre dice que el amor es el mejor ingrediente, ¿no es así? -ella asintió en respuesta, sin apartar su vista de aquellos ojos verdes llenos de valor-. Entonces tu chocolate será el más delicioso de todos. Eso te lo prometo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura tomó asiento nuevamente, arrojando un suspiro. Para ella la respuesta era evidente.

\- Porque no hay ninguna otra niña a quién le guste ese tonto tanto como a ti -aseguró, guiñándole un ojo, y provocando que Hinata volviese a sonrojarse-. Entonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿lo harás?

La idea de ser rechazada, de que los sentimientos que tan cuidadosamente había almacenado durante esos años resultasen ser no correspondidos, era algo que siempre la había asustado. Hinata lo tenía claro, para aquel chico ella no era más que una amiga. Sin embargo, también recordó lo mucho que en verdad anhelaba obsequiarle un chocolate, incluso si era solo por agradecer su amistad.

Volvió a alzar su vista a Sakura, quién impaciente esperaba una respuesta. Había tanto valor en sus ojos que solo bastaron un par de segundos para que Hinata también se sintiese contagiada por aquella emoción.

Ella podía hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo -susurró, consiguiendo que Sakura la mirase con orgullo y entusiasmo.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! -Hinata asintió, por fin decidida, y por un instante, fue capaz de hacer a un lado sus temores.

\- Lo prepararé.

Sí. Definitivamente lo haría.

No importaba si el chocolate no era perfecto, o si sus sentimientos exactos por Naruto continuaban siendo algo confusos para ella.

Si podía, de alguna manera, tomar aquella mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo que sentía al estar cerca de él, y depositarla en un pequeño chocolate, sería suficiente para ella. Porque no ansiaba ninguna otra cosa más que sus sentimientos alcanzándolo.

Y, tal vez, un pequeño chocolate preparado en San Valentín sería un buen primer paso.

.

…

.

\- ¡Créeme! ¡Te digo que sí!

\- ¡Y yo te digo que es mentira!

Naruto Namikaze frunció su ceño.

Si a sus cortos doce años había algo que en verdad odiaba, era que lo llamaran mentiroso. Y mucho más si el insulto venía de quién consideraba su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Sakura te estaba viendo durante el recreo, estúpido teme!

Sasuke Uchiha frunció su ceño de vuelta. Con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir infló sus mejillas y continuó caminando, acelerando su paso mientras era perseguido por el muchacho rubio.

\- ¡Solo lo dices para molestarme, dobe! -decidió. Ignoró el nerviosismo que lo invadió al pensar siquiera en la remota posibilidad de que Sakura Haruno lo mirara en los recreos.

¡Ah, nunca debió haberle revelado al tonto de su mejor amigo sus sentimientos por la joven de ojos jade! ¡Ahora solo lo molestaría!

\- ¡Te digo la verdad! -Naruto insistió, alcanzándolo por fin. Vio su expresión nerviosa y le sonrió, entusiasmado-. ¡Ella siempre te está mirando! ¡En la clase, en el almuerzo, incluso en gimnasia!

\- ¡Ah, cállate de una vez! -ordenó el chico de cabello azabache, clavando sus ojos en él. Su rostro hacía tiempo había dejado su usual palidez, sus mejillas, ahora decoradas con un ligero carmín, fueron visibles para Naruto, quién no dudó en sonreír maliciosamente al ver aquello.

\- Me pregunto si Sakura creerá que eres lindo si alguna vez te ve sonrojado -se burló. Sasuke solo hizo un gesto de indignación, justo antes de huir. Naruto, por el contrario, se detuvo en mitad de la calle-. ¡Hasta mañana, teme! -se despidió, como era usual entre ellos.

Su mejor amigo no respondió, solo siguió corriendo algunos metros antes de arrojar otro grito, dejando notar lo avergonzado que se encontraba realmente.

Al verlo, Naruto se sintió orgulloso por el buen trabajo realizado.

Dio media vuelta y enseguida se encaminó hacia una de las tiendas en la calle, cuyo estandarte dejaba ver un hermoso pastel decorado. Aquella, sin duda, era la pastelería más famosa del barrio, recientemente decorada con enormes globos rojos con forma de corazón.

Mientras avanzaba hacía la entrada, Naruto reflexionó en silencio sobre aquella confesión que Sasuke le había hecho por la mañana.

" _Tengo que decirte algo_ " -había murmurado, evidentemente avergonzado, justo antes del inicio de clases-. " _Me gusta Haruno_ "

El pequeño Namikaze no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. En ese mismo segundo Sasuke lo amenazó de muerte, asegurándole que rompería sus videojuegos si tan solo pensaba en contarle algo a alguien. Para ser un niño de doce años, a veces Naruto creía que su el chico era algo dramático.

Claro que él jamás le contaría a nadie. Eran mejores amigos. Además, él ya llevaba un tiempo sospechando los sentimientos del muchacho. Solo le bastaba recordar la forma en que Sasuke solía mirar a la chica, o la manera en que, al charlar con ella, sus palabras parecían quedarse atoradas en su garganta demasiado tiempo.

Por supuesto, la causante de aquel suplicio tenía que ser Sakura Haruno, una chica de su salón.

Era fácil reconocerla en la escuela, porque tenía ojos verdes y cabello rosa, como la goma de mascar. Era algo gruñona, pero también podía ser amable. Siempre sonreía y le gustaban un montón las historietas de super héroes.

Y, lo más importante, al menos para Naruto, era que todos en el salón sabían lo mucho que Sakura miraba a Sasuke durante los recreos.

¡Así que definitivamente él debía formar un plan para juntarlos!

Aunque, debía aceptar, las cosas románticas no eran lo suyo. No sabía nada sobre el romance ni mucho menos sobre las chicas.

Naruto pensó entonces que tal vez debería pedir ayuda a sus padres, después de todo, ellos siempre tenían respuestas cuando él preguntaba algo.

Sí, eso haría.

Encontraría la forma de ayudar a Sasuke. Después de todo, eso hacían los mejores amigos.

Con la decisión ya tomada, y sintiéndose satisfecho, Naruto por fin entró en la pastelería, siendo inmediatamente invadido por el aroma a pasteles, galletas y chocolates que tan armoniosamente se mezclaban en el aire.

Pasteles decorados en los expositores, bombones rellenos y demás dulzuras captaron su atención, sin embargo, Naruto sabía que tenía prohibido comer cualquier tipo de dulce antes de la cena. Así que tan solo se aseguró de colocar el pestillo a la puerta y voltear el letrero, para indicar que ya estaba cerrado.

En la cristalera, las palabras " _Pastelería Uzumaki_ " resaltaron un instante.

Él sonrió.

Si bien vivía en una pastelería, Naruto no era especialmente un gran fan de los dulces o de los chocolates. Le gustaban, sí, como a la mayoría de los niños, pero si tuviese que elegir alguna comida favorita esa siempre sería el ramen. Siempre. Él solía sentirse muy confiado y seguro al respecto.

De hecho, la única duda que lo atormentaba a su edad era si acaso el ramen de la tienda del viejo Ichiraku sería más delicioso que el ramen que su propia madre preparaba. Aunque eso todavía estaba en discusión, claro.

Había cosas más importantes que hacer primero, como terminar su tarea antes de la cena o ayudar a Sasuke a declararse. Y, para lo último, necesitaría la ayuda de su madre.

Avanzó entonces hacia el fondo del mostrador, colándose por la puerta que conectaba la pastelería con el resto de la casa. Dentro, el aroma dulzón a chocolate y galletas solo se intensifico. Probablemente su madre estaba cocinando algo nuevamente.

Pocas veces su casa no presentaba aquel aroma dulce. De hecho, cada vez que iba de visita, Sasuke solía decir que su casa era como la casa de jengibre en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, aunque Naruto encontraba que se trataba de una mala broma. Su casa no estaba hecha de dulces, solo olía de esa forma. Y él ya se había acostumbrado completamente a ese aroma, tanto, que a veces ni lo sentía.

\- ¡Estoy en casa-dattebayo! -anunció, como cada día. La respuesta de su madre no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡Bienvenido! -su voz vino desde la cocina-. ¡Estoy preparando algo, ven rápido!

Naruto sonrió, descalzando sus zapatos con velocidad. Se aseguró de dejarlos en su sitio correspondiente -para evitar un posible castigo-, antes de correr directo por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Hoy fue un día increíble! -contó, apenas cruzó el umbral y la divisó. Su madre sonrió al oírlo. Su rostro manchado con harina, su cabello pelirrojo recogido y el olor a canela que desprendía ya era una imagen habitual para su joven hijo.

Después de todo su madre era pastelera, acostumbrada siempre a cocinar deliciosos dulces que luego vendía en la tienda familiar. Naruto, claro, seguía siendo algo joven para manejar el horno -¡aunque su madre había prometido enseñarle en las vacaciones de verano!-, pero a veces ayudaba revolviendo los ingredientes o cortando la masa para galletas. Incluso, en ocasiones, su madre le pedía que probara sus recetas y le dijera que opinaba al respecto.

Esa, de hecho, era su parte favorita.

\- Todos los días dices lo mismo -respondió la mujer, riendo levemente.

\- ¡No, pero de verdad hoy lo fue! -aseguró Naruto, decidido-. ¡Shikamaru llevó su videojuego nuevo! ¡Al comienzo no quería dejarme jugar, pero luego Sasuke lo convenció! ¡Y lo ayudamos a pasar el nivel!

\- Que bien. Supongo que lo cuidaste, ¿cierto? -el muchacho asintió, entusiasmado. Ella asintió de vuelta, conforme con su comportamiento. Tras eso volvió a su tarea.

La curiosidad invadió a su hijo finalmente, quién con rapidez buscó el pequeño taburete de madera que sabía había en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué preparas? -preguntó de inmediato, subiendo junto a ella. La observó entonces, revolver el chocolate en una olla, con mucha lentitud y paciencia.

\- Un regalo muy especial -aseguró su madre, con una sonrisa. Él la observó confundido.

Por más que lo pensó, no recordó quién estaba de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién?

\- Es para tu padre -respondió Kushina. Él no entendió la razón, después de todo, estaba seguro de que el cumpleaños de su padre ya había pasado. Iba a preguntarle a su madre, en cuanto escuchó como ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

Cuando giró a verla nuevamente, pudo ver en sus manos un pequeño bombón decorado.

\- Pruébalo -pidió la mujer-. Dime que tal sabe.

Él asintió, feliz. Después de todo se trataba de postre antes de la cena. ¡Y eso era lo mejor!

Sin dudarlo tomó el pequeño bombón y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo como era usual.

El sabor dulce del chocolate y su textura suave le produjo un escalofrío de placer.

¡Estaba tan delicioso!

\- ¿Y bien? -su madre esperaba una respuesta, aunque parecía conforme con solo ver su gesto de satisfacción-. Vamos, dime, ¿sabe bien?

\- ¡Está muy…!

Naruto interrumpió su frase, de un segundo a otro.

¿La causa? El agudo dolor que de pronto invadió su diente.

Gritó entonces, llevando una mano a su boca, como si aquel simple gesto sirviera de algo para aliviar aquella tortura incesante. Su madre le miró con sorpresa, asustada.

\- ¡¿Naruto?!

Él no contestó, intentando reprimir el dolor, pero nada de lo que hizo funcionó.

\- ¡Auch, auch, auch! -gimoteó. Hizo silencio por fin, llevando la lengua hasta el lugar y apartando con velocidad los restos del chocolate. Y por fin, tras segundos de intenso dolor, este se redujo hasta finalmente desaparecer. La espantosa sensación de que alguien estaba taladrando su diente por fin se esfumó.

\- Naruto, mírame -pidió su madre. Él abrió sus ojos, temeroso de que aquel dolor volviera en cualquier segundo. Su madre, frente a él, lo observó con preocupación-. Abre la boca.

Él obedeció de inmediato.

Y es que, en verdad, ¡cualquier cosa por no volver a sentir aquello!

Sin embargo, supo al instante -por el gesto sorprendido y preocupado de su madre-, que estaba en un gran lío. Ella continuaba examinándolo, mordiéndose el labio preocupada. Finalmente, la pelirroja arrojó un suspiro.

Oh, diablos. Naruto conocía ese gesto perfectamente.

Sea lo que sea, las cosas no estarían bien.

¿Ahora en qué se había metido?

…

Por la tarde, su padre dio el diagnostico final.

\- Sí, es una carie -informó, también en un suspiro, al observar la pequeña mancha oscura en el diente del muchacho.

Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír a la causante de su sufrimiento.

¿Una carie?

\- ¡Esto no es justo-ttebayo!

Su padre sonrió, como si su réplica fuese muy divertida.

Su madre, en cambio, frunció el ceño. Naruto sintió un escalofrío al verla. Como siempre, que ella estuviera enfadada no era nunca una buena señal.

\- Esto sucede cuando no te lavas los dientes cada noche-ttebane -replicó la mujer, para luego cambiar su gesto molesto por uno de preocupación-. ¿Qué haremos, Minato?

\- No hay ningún remedio casero que darle, Kushina -el hombre sonrió-. Mañana después de la escuela deberemos llevarlo al dentista.

\- ¡No!

Ambos adultos miraron a Naruto, antes de recordar lo mucho que su pequeño hijo odiaba ir al dentista. ¿Cómo harían para convencerlo?

\- Naruto, si no vas no dejará de dolerte -insistió su padre, viéndolo negar con su cabeza-, solo empeorara y ya no podrás comer más dulces.

\- Puedo dejar de comer dulces -replicó él, con seguridad. Sus padres se miraron, intercambiando una sonrisa en aquella ocasión.

Él supo lo que debían estar pensando. " _¿Vivir en una pastelería y dejar de comer dulces?_ "

Bueno, sí, aquella idea era estúpida.

\- Solo háganlo rápido -ordenó avergonzado, y sintiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Su padre llamó entonces para agendar una hora con su dentista, sin embargo, la tortura no parecía tener final.

\- No tiene horas disponibles hasta la siguiente semana -Kushina se mostró preocupada ante la noticia

\- ¿Entonces estará toda una semana con esa carie?

\- Aún no es tan mala -Minato sonrió, dirigiéndose al muchacho-. Mientras no comas dulces y recuerdes lavar tus dientes cada noche no empeorara, ¿de acuerdo?

Él dudó.

¡Y es que lavarse los dientes antes de dormir era algo tan fácil de olvidar!

Sin embargo, aquella preocupación desapareció con solo oír la voz autoritaria de su madre.

\- Vas a lavarte los dientes cada vez que comas algo, ¿quedó claro? -exigió saber. El pequeño asintió, asustado-. Y otra cosa, jovencito -añadió-, si sigues comiendo dulces tendrás más caries-ttebane. Así que hasta que vayamos al dentista tienes estrictamente prohibido comer chocolates, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto infló sus mejillas ante aquel regaño.

Él no era un niño goloso, pero odiaba ir al dentista. Y no quería tener más caries.

Además, su primo llegaría la siguiente semana, como cada año, para sus vacaciones. Él amaba las cosas dulces y su madre siempre estaba preparando chocolates y pasteles en su estadía. Y si la carie continuaba allí no podría comer nada dulce ni delicioso con él.

¡Ah! ¡Aquello en verdad no era justo!

\- De acuerdo -refunfuño. Al oírlo, sus padres suspiraron aliviados.

Así que, por toda una semana, nada de dulces para el pequeño Naruto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. El día de San Valentín (II parte)

Segunda parte de "El día de San Valentín"

* * *

 **"El día de San Valentín"**

 **Parte II**

 **...**

.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

Naruto negó con su cabeza y Sasuke suspiró.

\- Es mucho para mí, dobe -suplicó el chico, dando de mala gana una nueva mordida a la barra de chocolate que llevaba en sus manos. Naruto apartó su mirada, intentando ignorar el sonido que hacían los dientes al partir las tabletas-. Creí que te gustaba el chocolate.

\- Comí mucho ayer -mintió, llevando con disimulo su mano a la mejilla en dónde residía la carie.

\- Supongo que vivir en una casa de jengibre no es tan genial como parece.

Naruto abrió la boca para decirle lo estúpida que era la broma sobre la casa de jengibre, sin embargo, se contuvo. Era una tontería desquitarse con su mejor amigo.

Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada. Era solo que, tras toda una semana sin poder probar un solo dulce, su paciencia estaba agotándose.

Su hora para el dentista sería mañana por la mañana. Y su madre ya le había prometido cocinar ramen si él podía actuar con valentía.

Así que Naruto intentaba mantener los dulces alejados de su cabeza, pero ver a Sasuke comer chocolates no ayudaba en nada a la misión, especialmente si le ofrecía uno cada cinco minutos. Pero claro, él solo intentaba ser amable, después de todo no sabía que tenía una carie.

El pequeño Namikaze había sido muy cuidadoso al respecto, y es que no quería que se burlaran de él. Si todos se enteraban de su carie de seguro creerían que él se la pasaba comiendo dulces día y noche solo por vivir en una pastelería.

Y Naruto no quería eso.

Solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser las de siempre.

\- Na… Naruto-kun…

En cuanto reconoció la voz de Hinata llamándolo, él no tardó en girar.

Después de todo, sus padres le habían explicado incansablemente lo atento y amable que él debía ser con la pequeña, presa constante de su timidez y tartamudeo. Naruto todavía no entendía la razón por la cual Hinata se asustaba con tanta facilidad, pero en vista de que ella era tal vez la única niña que siempre había sido amable con él, él deseaba ser igual de amable con ella. Así que, como cada vez que hablaban, sonrió y se plantó frente a ella, firme.

\- ¿Sí, Hinata?

Como siempre, ella dio un salto al verlo girar tan de pronto. Retrocedió, probablemente asustada de su proximidad repentina.

Tras ella, Sakura Haruno, quién casualmente era la mejor amiga de Hinata, la empujó de vuelta hasta su lugar inicial.

Naruto giró medio segundo, solo para comprobar si Sasuke también se había detenido a ver lo que sucedía. Después de todo, ¡aquella era una muy buena oportunidad para conversar!

Ya es que Sasuke y Sakura, por alguna razón que él no comprendía, tendían a buscar distancia del otro en vez de pasar más tiempo juntos, Naruto comenzaba a pensar que jamás conseguirían ser novios. Así que, había decidido, cada pequeño momento era una buena oportunidad. ¡Incluso había pensado que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a Hinata para que ambos ayudasen a sus mejores amigos!

Recordando aquello, volvió su atención a la pequeña Hyuga, su compañera de salón.

Como siempre, sus ojos eran lo que más le llamaba la atención a Naruto. Él jamás había visto una chica con ojos como los suyos y, consideraba, que el color en ellos era realmente bonito. Sin embargo, Hinata no lo estaba mirando. De hecho, parecía rehuir su mirada mucho más de lo normal.

En vez de eso, ella estaba viendo directamente a sus manos, y fue entonces cuando él notó lo que ella sostenía.

Un paquete envuelto, muy bonito.

\- Esto… esto es para ti -afirmó la pequeña, para luego inclinarse y entregarle lo que llevaba.

Aquello lo sorprendió.

¿Un regalo?, ¿para él?, pero si no era su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué es? -quiso saber. Ella negó con su cabeza, simplemente se inclinó más, esperando que él lo tomase entre sus manos.

Y, de pronto, un aroma dulzón y conocido llegó a su nariz, proveniente directamente del regalo.

¿Eso era chocolate?

Con solo saberlo, el dolor agudo del cual había sido presa la semana anterior en su diente regresó por un leve segundo. Pero fue suficiente para desear no volver a comer un dulce en su vida.

¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga le regalaba chocolate justo cuando él tenía una carie?

¿Acaso ella sabría que él tenía una carie? Pudo haberlo visto durante la semana, sosteniendo su mejilla con dolor.

Aquello no era justo. Con lo cuidadoso que había sido intentando esconder su carie, para que sus amigos no se burlaran, había sido descubierto por la chica. Y de seguro ella estaba intentando jugarle una broma o algo parecido. Sin embargo, ¡aquello no tenía ningún sentido!

Porque Hinata era una chica amable.

¡Ella jamás intentaría jugarle una broma como esa!

\- ¿Por qué me regalas eso? -ella dio un salto al escuchar su pregunta. Apartó su vista, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo.

Y aquello solo fue más sospechoso para Naruto.

Vamos, ¿qué era lo que estaba escondiendo Hinata?

\- Por… por favor -tartamudeó ella, una vez más. Él aroma dulce llegó nuevamente y, sin poder evitarlo, él se sintió tentado.

Realmente… ¡realmente olía delicioso!

" _Si sigues comiendo dulces, tendrás más caries-ttebane_ " -el recordatorio de su madre resonó en su cabeza. Él sintió un escalofrío.

Su carie ya le dolía. Y muchas más caries solo se escuchaban mucho más doloroso.

¡Él no quería eso! Pero de verdad aquel chocolate lucía muy tentador. Él quería aceptarlo.

¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga tenía que estar jugándole una broma? Ella no era ese tipo de chicas, ella era tal vez la única amiga que tenía. ¿Acaso encontraba gracioso regalarle un chocolate teniendo él una carie? ¿O habría sido idea de alguien más?

¿Sasuke también estaría involucrado en eso?

¡Ah, odiaba aquel sentimiento que ahora inundaba su pecho! ¡Odiaba sentirse tan inseguro e indeciso!

\- No lo quiero -decidió finalmente, orgulloso.

Era mentira, claro que lo quería, pero él no caería en ninguna tonta humillación.

Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al oírlo, y él se negó a mirarla.

\- Pe-pe… pero…

\- Te dije que no lo quiero -repitió, obstinado-. Dáselo a alguien más.

Ella asintió, o al menos eso supuso él. Porque de pronto solo se movió, nerviosa. Dio media vuelta y casi de inmediato se marchó, cabizbaja y temblorosa.

Naruto la observó hacer aquello, desaparecer a través del pasillo sin mirar atrás, y no pudo evitar sentir que algo había estado mal.

\- ¡Hinata! -la llamó Sakura, preocupada. Sin embargo, la joven no volvió sobre sus pasos.

Aquello lo preocupó más todavía.

\- ¿Ella está bien? -en cuanto habló, fue como si Sakura recordara que se encontraba allí. De un segundo a otro la chica de cabello rosa giró a él frunciendo su ceño.

\- ¡Naruto, eres un idiota! -exclamó, evidentemente molesta, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse corriendo tras Hinata.

Él solo quedó allí, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Ahora que hice-dattebayo? -replicó en un murmuro. Giró a ver a Sasuke, que le observaba en silencio.

El chico simplemente resopló, un segundo antes de llevar otro pedazo de chocolate a su boca.

\- Hasta yo lo noté, dobe.

Naruto suspiró. Odiaba jamás entender las cosas.

Lo hacían sentir… lento.

\- ¿De qué hablas, teme?

Sasuke sonrió de vuelta.

\- Sobre cómo eres el idiota más grande del mundo - dijo, y no añadió nada más. Solo dio media vuelta y se marchó pronto.

Naruto se quedó allí, pensativo.

Ah, ¿y ahora en que se había metido?

…

Hinata no le habló en el resto del día, incluso si él buscó llamar su atención.

Todo fue inútil, ella lo ignoró con decisión. Así que, por la noche, Naruto se atrevió por fin a contarle a sus padres lo sucedido.

\- Y entonces Sakura-chan me gritó que era un idiota y el teme de Sasuke me respondió lo mismo -terminó su relato, con sus mejillas infladas-. Yo solo le dije que no quería el chocolate, no sé qué hice mal.

Alzó su mirada, esperando que sus padres le explicaran de lo que se había perdido. Vio a su padre sonreírle con nerviosismo, como siempre sonreía cada vez que lo veía meterse en líos.

Solo así Naruto supo que estaba en un serio problema. Y que, de hecho, no quería ver la reacción de su madre. Sin embargo, ella simplemente se dedicó a arrojar un suspiro cansado.

\- Naruto, ¿qué día es hoy? -preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Hoy? -él dudó. Y es que… ¿qué día era? -. Jueves, ¿cierto? ¿Jueves… 14?

Kushina volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Y qué se celebra el 14 de febrero? -preguntó su padre entonces, ante el gesto confundido de su hijo.

A Naruto le tomó un par de segundos procesar la pregunta de su padre. De pronto notó sobre la mesa una caja abierta, llena de pequeños bombones idénticos a los que su madre había preparado una semana atrás.

" _Un regalo muy especial… es para tu padre_ " -había dicho ella, mientras revolvía el chocolate frente al fuego.

Un regalo muy especial para papá, el 14 de febrero…

\- Ah -musitó, en cuanto cayó en la cuenta. Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron, desmesuradamente-. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Por eso Sasuke estaba comiendo tantos chocolates hoy!

¡Ah, que idiota se sentía! ¡Había estado tan concentrado en ignorar los dulces a su alrededor que había pasado por alto el día completo! ¡Y, en resumen, la celebración dedicada a ese día!

¡Había pasado por alto San Valentín!

En cuanto gritó, su padre suspiró finalmente, apoyando una mano sobre su mejilla y viéndolo con ternura. Su madre, por el contrario, frunció su ceño.

\- Minato, ¿cómo es posible que nuestro hijo sea tan torpe?

El muchacho la observó, replicando su gesto a la perfección.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que no podía comer más dulces-dattebayo! -Kushina abrió la boca para responder, justo antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Eso es cierto, querida -Minato habló, saliendo a la defensa de su único hijo-. Y también le dijiste que tenía estrictamente prohibido recibir cualquier clase de dulce hasta ir al dentista.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito. Un gesto dramático, sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Minato, ¿qué he hecho?! -de un segundo a otro, pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos parecían resaltar-. ¡Soy la responsable de todo! ¿Acaso he arruinado la vida amorosa de nuestro hijo?

\- Kushina, no exageres, solo fue un malentendido -el adulto sonrió, tomando otro de los bombones y llevándolos a su boca-. De seguro se puede solucionar.

Su esposa asintió, justo antes de llevar las manos a su corazón.

\- La pobre Hinata-chan debe estar tan desolada -murmuró finalmente, angustiada-. Rechazada en San Valentín, pobrecita. ¡Me siento terrible!

\- No quise hacerle nada a Hinata -Naruto habló nuevamente. Una sombra de preocupación cruzaba su rostro ahora-. ¿Estará furiosa conmigo ahora? ¿Qué hago si ya no quiere ser mi amiga? ¿O si comienza a odiarme?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

\- No sucederá eso -aseguró, con su sonrisa tranquila-. Estoy seguro de que significas mucho para la pequeña Hinata-chan, por eso mismo ella te ofreció ese chocolate hoy, ¿entiendes?

Él asintió, aunque en verdad solo tenía nuevas preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Él era especial para Hinata? ¿Por eso ella le había preparado chocolate?

¡Y él simplemente la había rechazado!

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No quiero que Hinata este triste-dattebayo!

El hombre sonrió al notar lo angustiado que su hijo lucía.

Para ser tan joven, sus sentimientos eran muy nobles.

\- Es cierto -murmuró, frunciendo su ceño como si la situación fuese más grave de lo que realmente era, fingiendo que había un serio problema-. La pequeña Hinata de seguro debe estar muy triste en este segundo, tal vez incluso este llorando ahora -mientras más hablaba, el rostro de Naruto solo parecía entristecerse a cada segundo que pasaba-. ¿Qué podemos hacer para solucionar todo?

\- ¡Piensa en algo, por favor! -suplicó Naruto-. ¡Haré lo que sea para que Hinata se sienta mejor!

Minato sonrió. Giró a ver a su esposa que, tal y como Naruto, lo observaba atenta a la respuesta. Aprovechó que su hijo no podía ver para guiñarle un ojo. Pronto, su esposa captó su idea.

\- ¿Lo que sea? -preguntó Kushina. El muchacho asintió, decidido como siempre.

\- ¡Lo que sea-ttebayo!

\- Muy bien, Naruto -sonrieron ambos. Su padre revolvió su cabello con cariño, Kushina en cambio le observó con seriedad-. Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Recuerdas lo que se celebra el 14 de marzo?

A Naruto le tomó solo un instante recordarlo en esa ocasión. Muy pronto, la celebración en que los chicos devolvían el triple del chocolate recibido en San Valentín regresó por fin a su mente.

\- ¡El Día Blanco! -su madre sonrió con la respuesta.

\- Así es, ¿qué te parece entonces si tú le obsequias chocolate a la pequeña Hinata?

Naruto dudó, solo instante, claro. Y es que él jamás había preparado chocolate por su cuenta, solo visto como su madre lo hacía. Sin embargo, el deseo de reparar el daño causado fue más grande.

Él deseaba, a toda cosa, arreglar las cosas y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Preparar un poco de chocolate no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

¡Él podía hacerlo!

\- Sí quiero -respondió, tras decidirse-. ¡Si es una forma de hacer feliz a Hinata de nuevo, claro que quiero!

Ah, pero que día más dulce podía ser San Valentín, ¿no creen?

 **CONTINUARÁ** …


	3. El ingrediente perfecto (III parte)

Continuando con el Especial de San Valentín, "El ingrediente perfecto"

* * *

 **"El ingrediente perfecto"**

 **Parte III**

 **...**

.

El sonido de las campanillas colgadas en la puerta inundó sus oídos en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la tienda. De inmediato, y a modo de bienvenida, el ya característico aroma de galletas recién horneadas se presentó para acompañarlo, a la par del murmullo de las conversaciones y risas que se sostenían al interior.

Y es que, como cada año, la tienda familiar se encontraba repleta en esa época.

Con agilidad, Naruto Namikaze se abrió paso a través de los clientes que inundaban la tienda, saludando y agradeciendo por su compra a quienes ya iban de camino a la salida con sus pequeños paquetes envueltos llenos de dulzura.

Aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaba ver, después de todo, desde que era tan solo un niño Naruto había crecido escuchando maravillas sobre la pastelería de su madre. Tal era su fama, que los rumores sobre lo deliciosos que eran sus dulces llegaban incluso hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

" _La mejor pastelería del barrio_ ", era un título ostentoso que su madre llevaba con mucho orgullo. Y él igual.

Saludó a los clientes más conocidos, todos en su mayoría hombres, quienes se preparaban para el Día Blanco de ese año. San Valentín se había terminado ya, dejando atrás confesiones y obsequios por parte de jóvenes y mujeres que se habían esforzado en sorprender a quienes amaban. Ahora le correspondía a los novios y esposos otorgar chocolate, devolviendo hasta el triple de lo recibido según la tradición exigía.

Pensando en aquello, Naruto apretó aún más fuerte contra su pecho la bolsa de tela que llevaba en sus brazos, intentando deshacerse del nerviosismo que le causaba la idea.

Con dieciséis años cumplidos, y cursando su segundo año en preparatoria, sentía que no había ningún otro día en el año que lo alterara tanto como el 14 de marzo.

\- Vaya, pequeño Namikaze, te has hecho muy alto -uno de los clientes le habló de pronto, al cruzarse en su camino. A Naruto le tomó un momento reconocer al padre de una de sus compañeras de clase. De inmediato sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias -respondió, haciendo una reverencia. Que notasen lo mucho que había crecido en las últimas vacaciones era algo de lo que, secretamente, se sentía muy orgulloso-. ¿Viene por algún pedido en especial?

El hombre comenzó a reír entonces, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

\- No debería, pero sí -aceptó en ese segundo-. Entre tú y yo, con mi esposa ya no deberíamos seguir comiendo tantos dulces, intentamos cuidar nuestra dieta -informó, como si fuese un secreto-. Sin embargo, ella de verdad ama los pasteles de tu madre, así que pensaba en sorprenderla con uno este año. No puedo esperar a ver su sonrisa mañana por la mañana.

Naruto sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Podría tratarse de una tontería, ¿saben?, pero realmente le gustaba ver cómo el cariño de una persona a otra no hacía más que crecer, inclusive después de tantos años juntos. Y es que, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido también que no muchos padres continuaban casados. Los de su mejor amigo Sasuke, por ejemplo, se habían divorciado dos años atrás. Por lo mismo, sonreía cada vez que podía ver a una pareja adulta realizarse pequeñas muestras de afecto, en un intento por cuidar el amor que aún sentían por el otro. Y lo hacía de la misma forma en que sonreía al tratarse de su padre, quién cada mañana le aseguraba a su madre que lucía más hermosa que él día anterior; mientras que ella le dejaba pequeñas notas en su almuerzo, recordándole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ver aquel tipo de detalles solo le hacían sentir que el amor era un sentimiento que podía mantenerse vivo, incluso con el paso de las generaciones. De modo que siempre que veía algo similar se alegraba, ansiando ser igual de afortunado algún día.

\- Espero que realmente le guste-ttebayo -respondió, con sinceridad. Tras eso, y pensando en que ese día estaba demasiado reflexivo sobre el amor, Naruto se despidió y finalmente alcanzó la parte trasera del mostrador.

Con un simple movimiento de mano saludó a su madre -quien en ese momento atendía los pedidos de la tienda-, esperando no interrumpir su trabajo, y continuó rápido por el pasillo que conectaba hacia su casa. Una vez dentro, y tras cerrar la puerta, el ruido de las conversaciones desapareció.

Finalmente, algo de paz.

Sin tomarse demasiado tiempo para descansar, colgó su bolso en la percha, se deshizo de sus zapatos y avanzó hacia el interior de la casa con la bolsa de tela aún entre sus manos.

Verificando primero que su padre no estuviera rondando por el primer piso, llegó hasta la cocina. Al comprobar que el terreno se encontraba despejado -y recordando que por el momento su madre pasaría un largo rato en la tienda, atendiendo a las decenas de adolescentes, jóvenes, amantes y esposos enamorados-, se permitió sacar el contenido de la bolsa y ordenarlo sobre la encimera, dejando ver una serie de ingredientes para cocinar.

\- Muy bien, veamos lo que podemos hacer -decidió, subiendo las mangas de su camisa y tomando el delantal colgado tras la puerta.

Tal y como sus padres habían esperado de él, con los años Naruto había aprendido a preparar un montón de delicias caseras. Por mucho tiempo se había tratado incluso de su desafío personal, aquel por el cuál fue capaz de soportar las bromas de sus amigos y compañeros de clase al elegir año tras año los clubes de pastelería y economía doméstica en la escuela.

Incluso Sasuke, quién era el único en conocer el verdadero motivo por el cual se esforzaba tanto en aprender a preparar dulces, solía molestarlo de vez en cuando, especialmente al verlo adquirir ingredientes para cocinar. Con su sonrisa presumida -que había perfeccionado durante sus años de adolescencia-, le afirmaba que ya no solo se contentaba con vivir en una casa de jengibre, sino que también deseaba construir una propia.

Naruto, claro, continuaba encontrando aquella broma estúpida. Sin embargo, prefería no responderle. Al contrario, se regodeaba en silencio cuando Sasuke le suplicaba ayuda para sorprender a Sakura con algún pastel en forma de corazón o con alguna caja de galletas caseras.

Y es que, al entrar en preparatoria, su mejor amigo por fin se había atrevido a declarar sus sentimientos a la joven Haruno. Aunque, era necesario recordar, tal vez aquello nunca hubiese sucedido de no ser por la gran cantidad de estudiantes que cada día se le declaraban a la joven, y que finalmente formaron una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para que Sasuke -en medio del terror de ver con otro chico a quién le hacía perder el habla-, se atreviese a invitarla a salir en medio de una clase de biología, gritando lo mucho que le gustaba en vez de terminar su exposición sobre el sistema digestivo.

Y tras ese gracioso incidente -que Naruto jamás olvidaría-, ahora, Sasuke Uchiha era el novio de Sakura Haruno. Y, cada cierto tiempo, le suplicaba ayuda al chico de la casa de jengibre para sorprenderla con algún dulce detalle.

A Naruto no le molestaba ser usado de esa forma. De hecho, le servía para poner en práctica lo que iba aprendiendo durante sus clases de pastelería. Y es que de la misma manera en que él se había hecho más alto con el paso de los años, había dejado de ser también aquel niño inexperto horneando su primer pastel. Desde aquel verano cocinando con su madre, sus sentidos habían mejorado notablemente. Ahora era capaz de distinguir los ingredientes y las especias usadas, así como de improvisar nuevas recetas. Incluso su madre había comenzado a vender algunos de sus dulces en la tienda familiar, durante las últimas vacaciones.

Naruto había descubierto lo mucho que amaba cocinar y hornear.

Y, aquello, era justamente lo que planeaba hacer en ese momento.

A solas en la cocina, y a menos de veinticuatro horas del Día Blanco, Naruto simplemente se dedicó a poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en aquellos años; en hacer aquello que tanto disfrutaba.

Cerró la puerta y depositó los ingredientes con cuidado sobre el mesón, ordenándolos con exactitud.

Chocolate en polvo. Amargo.

Azúcar. Y una pizca de sal.

Vainilla.

Mantequilla.

Leche.

Y, con todos listos, no dudó en poner manos a la obra. Después de todo, aunque los bombones no tardaban mucho en realizarse, él quería tener tiempo por si cometía algún error durante el proceso.

Preparar el chocolate no era tan complicado. Sin embargo, debía estar atento a no quemarlo mientras revolvía los ingredientes sobre el fuego lento.

Y durante los siguientes minutos Naruto siguió la receta que había creado -a base de un continúo ensayo y error-, preocupándose de hacer todo con deliberación, cuidando las medidas de los ingredientes y la fuerza de la llama.

Finalmente, mientras los bombones se encontraban en el congelador, el muchacho se vio obligado a invocar la paciencia que durante todos esos años había sido capaz de cultivar, mientras constantemente se recordaba que el chocolate necesitaba un tiempo antes de probarse.

\- Estarán bien, estos estarán bien… -susurraba para sí mismo, una y otra vez, intentando ignorar la ansiedad que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior.

Después de todo, aquella se había tratado de su última visita a la tienda. Con seguridad -y al igual que en San Valentín-, los ingredientes para preparar bombones ya se habrían acabado. En realidad, solo le quedaba lo justo para un intento más. Y esperaba no tener que necesitarlo.

¿Estos bombones sabrían bien? ¿Habría sido suficiente azúcar en la mezcla?

¿Y qué había del chocolate en polvo? ¿Habría sido buena idea cambiar de marca?

Era tan frustrante sentirse tan inseguro sobre su creación. ¿Cuántos de esos pequeños dulces había preparado ya?, e incluso así, ¡seguía sintiendo que no era más que un chico sin un ápice de experiencia!

En cuanto el tiempo terminó, Naruto abrió el congelador y sacó la bandeja. Con velocidad desmoldó los bombones y, finalmente, se atrevió a probar su creación.

El sabor dulce del chocolate inundó su boca un simple instante. Un sabor familiar.

Tal vez demasiado familiar, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentirse hastiado con tan solo la primera mordida. Tras tragar, no pudo evitar arrojar un suspiro, sintiéndose por completo frustrado.

Había fallado completamente de nuevo.

¿Qué ingrediente había faltado en esa ocasión? ¿Dónde había cometido el error?

Bueno, no era que estuviesen malos… pero aquellos bombones no eran para nada especiales. Sin nada que los hiciera ser memorables, tal y como eran los dulces que su madre creaba. A su juicio, aquella bandeja de bombones era igual que cualquiera que él pudiese adquirir en algún supermercado, producida en masa.

Y él necesitaba que aquellos dulces fueran especiales. Perfectos.

Después de todo… eran para Hinata.

Pensar en ella fue suficiente como para que una serie de sentimientos resurgieran desde lo hondo de su ser.

Ah… Hinata.

Le bastó tan solo cerrar sus ojos para imaginarla perfectamente.

Sentada sola en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, leyendo con tranquilidad; caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, junto al resto de sus amigas; incluso en medio de un examen, mordiendo su lápiz con gesto pensativo, mientras intentaba resolver las preguntas.

Mientras que él se encontraba mirándola desde lejos, siempre desde lejos, incapaz de acercarse.

Después de todo, para la joven Hyuga él era casi un desconocido. Hacía mucho tiempo ellos habían dejado de ser amigos.

Y, por lo que parecía, las cosas seguirían siendo de esa manera…

Frustrado, decepcionado y herido por aquella posibilidad que se volvía cada vez más real, Naruto abandonó la cocina y subió las escaleras, directo a su cuarto.

¡Realmente detestaba aquella maldita fecha!

Fue así como su padre lo encontró, veinte minutos después, recostado en su cama y mirando hacia la pared.

\- Mal día en la cocina, ¿eh? -sonrió el hombre, recordando la manera en que su esposa creaba un berrinche similar cuando una receta no salía tal y como esperaba.

Ciertamente, ella y su hijo estaban cortados por la misma tijera.

\- Mañana es el Día Blanco y aún no consigo nada -Naruto habló, dejando ver su frustración. Al escucharlo el adulto se dedicó a suspirar.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo preparar algo para la pequeña Hinata-chan?

Su hijo no respondió en esa ocasión, aun dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la pared. De todas formas, Minato lo comprendió.

Y es que incluso tras cuatro años algunas cosas continuaban siendo iguales. Naruto, por ejemplo, continuaba siendo el mismo niño asustadizo e inseguro cuando se trataba de la pequeña Hinata Hyuga.

Tras aquel desastroso San Valentín -producido por la inesperada carie-, las cosas solo habían terminado dando un vuelco aún más desalentador. Pese a que como familia se habían esforzado con un plan que pudiese ayudar a solucionar aquel rechazo accidental, la amistad entre ambos pequeños se había deteriorado de todas formas.

Como cualquier chica que expone sus sentimientos en San Valentín, Hinata Hyuga había sido incapaz de fingir que aquel día jamás había sucedido. Demasiado avergonzada y afligida por la situación, había buscado alejarse de Naruto lo más posible, rechazando cada posible conversación o encuentro con él. De la noche a la mañana, ella simplemente había decidido ignorarlo.

Y Naruto… bueno, aún le era difícil de entender. Había buscado cualquier manera de reducir la distancia, pero incluso a él le había resultado imposible ignorar demasiado tiempo los sentimientos que Hinata, con su obsequio en San Valentín, había dejado notar.

Para cualquier niño, una primera declaración era difícil de manejar… y de responder. Y al ser un niño extremadamente poco conocedor sobre el romance, Naruto ni siquiera había contemplado el darle una respuesta, solo se había esforzado porque las cosas fuesen tal cual como antes.

Por lo que, aquel 14 de marzo, cuando Naruto se plantó frente a la joven con los pequeños dulces que había pasado preparando el fin de semana con su madre, la pequeña lógicamente pensó que se trataba de chocolate por obligación.

Y, de alguna forma, tenía razón. Lo era. Chocolate como forma de disculparse, por haber rechazado el anterior.

Ese había sido el fin de una amistad.

Ah, Minato sabía que esas cosas solían suceder. La poca comprensión de su hijo en ese tipo de temas le había impedido solucionar las cosas con la joven Hyuga.

\- No puedes pasarte la vida culpándote -insistió, en un tema que reiteradamente habían conversado-. Eras un niño, Naruto.

\- No se trata de eso, papá.

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

El joven hizo silencio, sin atreverse a confesar la verdad.

Y es que, para ser sincero, él tampoco sabía muy bien cuando era que sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto.

Tras aquel San Valentín, lo que más le había dolido fue el rechazo que Hinata le dirigió. La forma en que apartaba su mirada si él la observaba, en que ya no le hablaba y en que se alejaba si él se encontraba cerca, todo eso lo lastimó profundamente. Sin embargo, por semanas, Naruto había estado seguro de que todo eso se resolvería. No por nada él se había estado esforzando después de la escuela en aprender a preparar dulces con su madre, todo con el fin de sorprenderla el Día Blanco.

Incluso tras cuatro años, Naruto Namikaze se sentía ridículo por haber pensado en algún momento que las cosas podrían ser como antes, que por darle un chocolate aquel 14 de marzo, ella lo perdonaría y volverían a ser amigos como siempre.

Simplemente, había sido un niño ingenuo e idiota.

En realidad, incluso antes de aquel fatídico día Naruto entendió que su obsequio no solucionaría nada. Porque incluso si no había sido su intención hacerlo, había rechazado los sentimientos de ella.

Le gustaba a Hinata, no fue algo que pudo ignorar eternamente. Le gustaba, mientras que él… bueno, él jamás había pensado en ello.

Él solo quería que ella volviera a ser su amiga. Por eso estaba preparando aquel chocolate, por eso había ensayado tantas veces una disculpa. Y en eso se había traducido su esfuerzo: en un chocolate de disculpa.

Un chocolate por obligación.

No había pensado que aquello podría lastimarla mucho más que el primer rechazo.

Tras aquel día 14, Hinata Hyuga simplemente había terminado por alejarse completamente… y así ambos habían dejado de ser amigos.

Así que, forzado a perder su amistad, a Naruto solo le había quedado la opción de tener que extrañarla en secreto, para que nadie más notara lo mucho que en realidad le había afectado su distancia. Y, de pronto, se había descubierto a sí mismo observándola en silencio, en la escuela y los recesos; distrayéndose en cuanto ella entraba en el salón y sintiéndose decepcionado cada vez que ella salía de la habitación; y, lo más importante de todo, anhelado que Hinata lo mirara incluso si era por accidente, que volviese a dirigirle la palabra.

Naruto simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Cómo ella podía influir tanto en su estado de ánimo? ¿Cómo era que de pronto tener un buen día dependía exclusivamente de si la veía sonreír o no?

Sasuke fue él que le hizo notar su comportamiento, y también el que le dio una respuesta a la pregunta que aún no se había planteado.

" _Lo que sucede es que te gusta Hyuga, dobe, te enamoraste de ella_ "

A partir de eso, sus esfuerzos por disculparse se convirtieron en esfuerzos por declararse.

Sin embargo, parecía que nuevamente sería un año perdido. Otro más, observándola desde la distancia, incapaz de aproximarse, rememorando en secreto los recuerdos de su amistad perdida y ansiando más que nada ser capaz de vencer la barrera que los separaba.

Porque, ¿acaso ella no lo extrañaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía cada día? ¿Acaso era el único incapaz de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos?

En aquellas escasas ocasiones en que sus miradas se cruzaban en la escuela, durante el efímero instante en que Hinata lo observaba antes de apartar su mirada con suma urgencia, ¿cuál era el sentimiento que inundaba sus ojos?, ¿qué era lo que pensaba al observarlo?

Tal vez… ¿ella aún sentiría algo similar por él?

Aunque en realidad, era probable que tras cuatro largos años Hinata ya hubiese encontrado a alguien más de quien…

 _¡No!_ -con toda su fuerza de voluntad se esforzó en ignorar el que había sido su temor más grande en el último tiempo. En cambio, se concentró en hacer una lista mental de posibles ingredientes para usar en el último intento que le quedaba.

Canela, nuez moscada, miel… ¿Qué necesitaba para que sus bombones fueran perfecto y únicos?

\- ¿Cómo lo hace mamá? -hizo la pregunta en voz alta hacia su padre, simplemente buscando desahogarse-. ¿Cuál es su ingrediente secreto?

Naruto sabía en que no había forma de obtener la respuesta a su pregunta. Su madre había resultado ser extremadamente celosa para aquella información y había jurado jamás revelarle su ingrediente secreto, sino hasta la hora de su muerte.

Era, en efecto, una mujer dramática.

Y él era el hijo de aquella mujer dramática.

\- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Ante aquella pregunta, Naruto abandonó la postura que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo y giró, buscando la mirada de su padre. El adulto le observaba desde la entrada de la habitación, sonriéndole con cierto misterio.

Y es que… ¿realmente era posible? Que su padre conociera el ingrediente secreto que su madre utilizaba en sus recetas… ¿No se trataba de una broma?

No necesitó tiempo para decidirse por la respuesta. Porque de verdad quería crearlo… el chocolate perfecto para Hinata.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Su padre sonrió, arrojando un suspiro resignado.

\- Amor.

A Naruto le tomó un segundo comprobar que había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Amor. El ingrediente secreto de tu madre -repitió el hombre, disfrutando de la reacción del muchacho-. Todo el cariño y el amor que siente por quién está preparando algo tan delicioso, e incluso el mismo amor que siente por la pastelería. Ese es su ingrediente secreto.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Tómalo o déjalo -se alejó, alzando los brazos con tranquilidad-. Pero si le dices a tu madre lo que te conté, ella me pedirá el divorcio.

Naruto sonrió al imaginarlo. Suspirando, por fin tomo asiento sobre la cama.

Justo en aquel instante Sasuke le envió un mensaje, preguntando si el plan elaborado para el día de mañana continuaba en marcha.

Cielos. ¿Cuántos planes de esos habían fallado ya?

¿Cuántas veces había intentado lo mismo ya, solo para que todo resultara ser en vano? Aunque la realidad era que Naruto nunca había estado ni cerca de poder declararse. Solía rendirse en la víspera del Día Blanco, demasiado asustado e inseguro de sí mismos como para permitirse intentarlo.

No supo si fue el agotamiento ante un panorama demasiadas veces repetido, las palabras de su padre o si simplemente estaba cansado de su propia cobardía, pero en aquel momento -completamente a solas en su habitación, en vísperas del Día Blanco y con los ingredientes esperándolo en la cocina-, Naruto recordó algo fundamental.

Había heredado la terrible obstinación de su madre.

« _¡Por supuesto que sigue en marcha-dattebayo!_ » tecleó con energía, para luego abandonar su habitación y bajar hasta el primer piso.

Porque era cierto, no tenía tiempo para dudar. Ni de las palabras de su padre, ni sus ya conocidos temores, y mucho menos de él mismo.

Entró en la cocina, sacó el resto de los ingredientes y volvió a comenzar. Quedaba suficiente para un intento más y necesitaba aprovecharlo de cualquier manera, sin embargo, justo antes de comenzar se detuvo, asaltado por el temor.

¿Y si lo arruinaba nuevamente?

" _Todo el cariño y el amor que siente por quién está preparando algo tan delicioso. Ese es su ingrediente secreto_ " -las palabras de su padre, aún frescas en su mente, se presentaron ante él.

El cariño y el amor.

Si deseaba prepararle algo perfecto a Hinata, entonces debía ser honesto con ella.

Sus sentimientos más puros y reales. ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba transmitir en sus chocolates?

No se trataba del terror de perder una amiga, ni la culpa por haberla lastimado. Ni siquiera su deseo de reparar la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, como tan ingenuamente alguna vez ansió.

No, nada de eso.

Sino lo que sentía cada vez que la observaba cruzar el pasillo; la manera en que perdía el aire cuando sus miradas se encontraban; el latir acelerado de su corazón al verla reír. Su deseo por volver a conocerla tras cuatro largos años, de significar para Hinata una décima parte de lo que ella significaba para él y de convertirse en una parte de su felicidad.

Todo eso, todo eso dentro de sus pequeños bombones.

¿Ella podría sentirlo con solo probarlos?

Solo pensando en ello, repitió sus pasos anteriores. Uno por uno, y siguiendo la receta tantas veces preparada, cocinó.

Pensando en Hinata.

Pensando en todo lo que sentía por ella.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido mientras los preparaba, que pronto era el momento de desmoldarlos. Impaciente, probó uno.

Sintió casi un estremecimiento al saborearlo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá ven rápido!

Pasos rápidos a lo largo del pasillo, y tras algunos segundos su madre apareció, con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor al oír tantos gritos.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó, antes de divisar a su hijo extendiéndole una bandeja de chocolates. De inmediato, al comprender de lo que se trataba, suspiró frustrada.

Y es que cada año la locura general que provocaba el Día Blanco en la tienda familia le impedía recordar la propia locura de su hijo.

Bueno, no era que le molestase que él cocinará. Amaba que su hijo hubiese heredado su amor por los dulces. El detalle era que, incluso si aprobaba sus recetas, él mismo terminaba descartando sus creaciones asegurando que no eran lo suficientemente buenas.

¡Cielos! ¿Quién diría que arruinar su vida amorosa haría que las cosas terminarán de aquella manera?

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse por el gesto de cansancio de su madre.

\- Pruébalos -ordenó de inmediato, ejerciendo su derecho real-. Vamos, pruébalos.

\- ¿Otra vez? Pero llevo toda la semana probando tus recetas -ella se quejó. Naruto volvió a empujar la bandeja en su dirección, y Kushina recordó con culpa haber usado al muchacho como conejillo de indias por tantos años para que probara sus propias recetas-. Oh, está bien-ttebane.

Probó el chocolate, más por obligación que por deseo. Tuvo que detenerse un segundo, mientras que permitía que su rostro reflejara la sorpresa que tan repentinamente la había invadido.

\- ¿Y bien? -obviamente su hijo no podía hablar con más orgullo.

\- Están deliciosos -afirmó Kushina. Más que sorprendida por el sabor de los chocolates, se sentía sorprendida de la repentina confianza en su hijo-. ¿Qué usaste en la receta?

\- Es un secreto.

Kushina hizo un mohín, para luego sonreír orgullosa. Después de todo, era posible que él pudiera heredar la pastelería algún día.

\- Asumo que serán para la pequeña Hinata-chan. Entonces, ¿este será el año?

El joven se sonrojó, solo para luego comenzar a farfullar excusas. Kushina no dudó en burlarse de aquello. Sin embargo, admiró en secreto la seguridad con la que en esa ocasión se mostraba.

Parecía que por fin este sería el año.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
